


a rose would smell just as sweet

by dreadfulbeauties



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadfulbeauties/pseuds/dreadfulbeauties
Summary: When a chance encounter with your beloved leader occurs in the dead of night, will love bloom between the two of you in the end?
Relationships: Edmund/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	a rose would smell just as sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffegon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffegon/gifts).



> i would apologize in advance for this fic, but if i'm being entirely honest i for one believe it to be my magnum opus. and i'm not apologizing for art
> 
> and yes, all melodrama was intended :] i hope you like it, nyarlieeee! (sprays confetti)

“And what could be keeping you up at such a late hour, _____?”

Your heart nearly leaps out of your throat at the noise. Edmund is illuminated in silver-blue by the faint moonlight spilling in through the window, pale blonde hair and the shadows of the room masquerading his face. Your eyes settling on his presence in the room is enough to make you yelp, and several of the parchments you clutch close to your chest spill out of your arms and onto the floor. You make great haste in picking them up.

“Sorry, sir, I’ll head to sleep straight away,” you say—and of course you mean it. True! He is far above you in terms of rank, he is your leader and you are still a new member of the congregration. But surely, only a fool would notice the way your eyes linger upon him as he makes his way across the room, or the way your voice rises in pitch with every brief conversation you hold. You wonder to yourself what it would be like for him to hold you close, to tuck your unkempt hair away from your face with gloved hands, to—

“I’m actually rather grateful to find you awake at such a late hour,” Edmund says. “I wanted to converse with you about something… rather important.”

You gulp. _Oh dear,_ you think to yourself, _oh horror of horrors. Was it the body pillow that he found? Or the story about him and Thaddeus? No one else writes stories about them, someone has to do it. But still, if he knows…_

“It’s in regards to faith.” Edmund sighs a little, and you feel as though you might sigh with him.

“What could be the matter, sir?”

“I don’t know why it may be, but I just get the underlying impression that not nearly everyone in the congregation is as devoted to the gods as I’d like them to be. And it’s such a pitiful thing, to not have the people who claimed that they cared as much as you did… just… not be those they said they were. No one’s said a thing outright, but I can’t help but feel that way.”

_Oh, Edmund…_ There’s a rose blooming in your heart every time you speak or so much as think with him. But you were never warned about the thorns that would scrape and make you bleed, too.

“I care.”

He looks up, faint light shedding off his spectacles. When he speaks at last his voice shakes a tad. “You do?”

“Of course I do!” You declare. “I care for you, I care for the gods that will grant us strength. The gods were the ones who opened my eyes to the way the world truly is, and to them I am indebted. And they made me realize the way I feel about you too.”

“You mean it? You really mean it?”  
“Of course I do.” You can feel the blood pumping through your veins. _Pray tell that he noticed, Gods, I hope he does._

“Then that’s good.” A smile graces his face. “That’s very good, _____. I hope you care enough to die for them.”

“What?”

Edmund pulls a knife out and stabs you in the stomach. 

“By the way,” he whispers as you bleed out on the tiles and your consciousness slowly ebbs away, “I know about the bodypillow. And the fanfiction. I felt like my eyes were bleeding when I saw both.”

Then you die.


End file.
